Mighty Morphin' DigiRangers: The Movie
by Coopland
Summary: The Mighty Morphin' Digi Rangers face there greatest challange yet! Chapter 5 Up! See author's note for details.
1. High Flyers

Mighty Morphin' Digi-Rangers:

The Movie

High Flyers

Author's note: The name of the Ranger's/digidestined's family is off a website so if it's not right don't get mad. Also before anyone sulks Tai is still the leader, not Matt! And finally I will probably change the ending!

Everyone was counting on them, and Tai was going to make sure he and the other rangers didn't let the city of Angel Grove down. The other rangers were jumping up and down with excitment... but in all honesty, Tai was nervous. Maybe it was because Bulk and Skull had managed to sign up for this... Tai and the others had signed them up as extra's though, so it really didn't matter if they missed the target.

Izzy rubbed his hands excitedly.

"C'mon!" he said, "We're outta here!"

"Easy, Izzy!" said Mimi laughing

"Outta the way, pinheads!" Said Bulk, with a snort "The stealth Eagle is about to fly!"

"Ditto for the swooping swallow!" Added Skull

Bulk and Skull, Angel Grove High's resident would-be-tough-guys, Bulk was as you'd imagine a rather plum teenager, he was dressed in a sleeveless "punk"'s chacket with a large "B" on it, as well as other various badges. Skull was Bulk's opposite in terms of physical appearance, while Bulk was short, light-haired and fat, Skull was tall and skinny with dark hair. Neither of them were very bright, which is one of the reasons they weren't the tough guys they wanted to be. The main reason however was that they were cowards at heart.

"Well," Said Sora tauntingly, "Lead on, flyboys."

The two shurgged and Bulk opened the airplane door, the two look down, then at each other and gulped.

"That's a lotta air!" remarked Skull,

"After you, Skull!" replied Bulk

"What are you, _crazy!_" Snapped Skull "This was _your_ idea!"

"Uh guys?" prompted Mimi, "You _might_ wanna slip those on."

Mimi stepped to aside and pointed to their parachutes, the two glanced at each other and then frowned.

"Good idea!" they said as one.

"Okay," said Matt, "Sora, you're up!"

Matt was the one who suggested they sign up for the jumpathon, since six jumpers were needed and there was six of them, it seemed to make perfect sense. Sora leapt from the plane shouting "Stylin'!" with Joe behind her declaring "On your tail!". next up was Izzy calling "Prodigius!", Tai who had insisted on wearing his own goggles for good luck, leapt next shouting "Banzia!", the only two Rangers left to jump were Matt and Mimi. Matt had signed up sky surfing as well, so he had a board.

"Show 'um your stuff!" Mimi said smiling beneath her helmet. Matt simply nodded and leapt from the plane.

"Surf's Up!" he announced

Mimi turned to the nervous duo of Bulk and Skull and gave them a thumbs up.

"Time to fly!" she announced and leapt from the plane.

As the group plummeted towards the ground they did various tricks, Tai and Izzy were "corkscrewing" where as Joe was going for an air chartwheel, Mimi and Sora passed each other so close they nearly touched and Matt grabbed his board "flipping" in the air. The group pulled together and exchanged adrenial-rush glances.

"Okay guy's," said Tai "... BREAK!"

The group pulled away, each pulling their 'chute's cord.

On the ground below T.K and Kari watched eargerly as their brothers and friends came into view. The annoucer was trying to make the scene more exciting then it already was, but he was barely audiable above the excited cheers of the crowd.

"Okay Dad," said T.K "Pay close attention, this is how the pros do it."

T.K's father Hiroaki, frowned in a mocking way.

"Hey, I didn't do so bad..." he said, pretending to be hurt.

"You landing in a parking lot!" Chimed in Kari cheerfully, T.K looked at the ground.

"It was embarrasing..." T.K mummbled

Hiroaki laughed: "Well..."

"Here comes the first of the team, it's Izzy!" Announced the P.A, "Oooooh he pulled up just intime."

Izzy hit the red "bullseye" that had been set up on the ground, the idea was for the six to land on the red bullseye in order to raise money to keep the observatory open.

"Next up is skydiver Joe... who manages a perfect landing! Skydiver number three is Mimi, her landing is flawless!"

There was a slight gap before Tai swooped down.

"Here comes the group leader, Tai..." the annoucer paused, "...who lands right on target, followed by Sora... who makes it a perfect five-for-five tying in with the city record of 1986... can Matt Ishida break that record?"

The crowd became quiet, everyone either held their breath of kept their fingers crossed...

"He's making his finally approach... it looks abit wide... will he make it?"

Matt swung round towards the center target, he could feel the pressure... but he was too close the ground! he lifted his legs to give him that extra height but was it enough... he grew closer and closer to the ground until...

"He made it! Yamato Ishida, Taichi Kamiya and the rest of the Angel Grove High team have set a new city record! Don't forget folks, the money will go towards keeping the obervatory up and running... so you can check out Ryan's comet in just two day's time!"

T.K and Kari looked to each other in excitment and rushed over towards Tai and the others.

"Hey bro!" said T.K "Lookin' good up there!"

The two exchanged a high-five, and then met their lower arms together and pulled away, twisting them down, their arms met again.

"Thanks T.K!" Said Matt, "Maybe next time you two could join us?"

"Really!" asked T.K and Kari as one "Could we?"

The two each turned to their respective parents.

"Well we'll talk about that." Said Hiroaki

"when you're older... maybe." The two looked to each other and frowned.

"Guys we did it!" Mimi squeeled, making sure everyone knew.

"Yeah!" chimed in Joe, "You was awsome up there!"

"So were all of you!" replied Matt

Tai was looking up to the sky frowning.

"What's up, Tai?" asked Izzy

"Where are Bulk and Skull...?"

"If you two are gonna jump, then jump!" snapped the pilot, "We're running outta fuel!"

Bulk and Skull exchanged nervously glancing

"I'm gonna be the Eagle... I'm _gonna be the Eagle!"_ Bulk said determindly

"I'm gonna be the Swallow!" Skull said, then with a little less conviction, "...be the Swallow..."

"C'mon baby!" said Bulk grabbing ahold of Skull and together they jumped from the plane, screaming.

The Ranger's were skating through Angel Grove, heading towards the Juice Bar, still on an adrenaline high from the jump. They were racing, and Tai and Matt were level pegging. Tai laughed and shot a glance at Matt who returned the challange with a grin.

"Rock and Roll!" declared Matt as the group raced through the streets, preforming various stunts and tricks.

Tai looked to Matt and grinned veering into a construction yard, declaring he was taking a short cut, throwing Matt off gaurd he quickly fell through the ranks, leaving Sora in second place. Matt skidded to a halt and quickly turned following the other Ranger's through the construction yard.

Tai looked upwards and ground to a stop. The other's stopping too. Tai shook his head laughing.

"Check it out!" he said pointing upwards, the Rangers all looked to where he was pointing, Bulk and Skull were finally landing. Skull was clinging onto Bulk for dear life, appearntly forgetting he had his own parachute. The gang laughed and then carried on their way.

"Hey!" said Skull in an annoyed tone, "This doesn't look like the landing zone, where's the free food?"

"You idiot!" Snapped Bulk, "All you're kickin' and screamin' threw off the Stealth Eagle's sense of direction."

"Stealth Eagle?" Asked Skull angrily, "Lame Duck, is more like it!"

"_Hey!_" shouted one of the construction workers, "What do you think you're doing!"

"Uh-oh." the pair said as one. Bulk looked down to the floor and noticed he had a badge on that looked pretty authortive.

"We're from the... Angel Grove building inspector's office." He lied

"Yeah!" Chimed in Skull, "That building's supposed to be over there!"

He pointed to the other end of the construction yard.

"Yeah!" added Bulk, "And what's that man doing without proper foot protection? Who's in charge around here, hu?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"HUH!"

The construction worker had a mif of rage, confusion and hopelessness on his face, he was about to open his mouth when one of his team called. "Dave! Come and have a look at this!" Bulk and Skull looked at each other pretending to decide if he could go or not.

"Go on, Dave." Said Skull grudgingly

Dave stood there for a minute, still looking completely lost. Then he decided to ignore the stupid kids and go see what was so important. He heard the two kids mummbling as he ran off but didn't really care.

His team had uncovered what looked like a manhole covering, with a grusome face decorating it.

"The hell do you think it is?" Asked Dave, looking to his friend John.

"I've no... idea." Replied John

"Let's get a crain in here..." Said Dave after some thought.

The crain came in, and lifted the large covering upwards, revealing it was actually some sort of chamber with what appeared to be a giant egg inside. John reached forward to touch the egg.

"What the hell _is_ this?" He asked as he was about to touch it. Before anyone could stop him, his hand touched the egg and he jolted back in agony as an invisable attacker roared up his hand he went flying backwards, sailing over the heads of his workmates. Dave and the others rushed to him, he was stil breathing. But his eyes were fixed on the sky, his body stiff and rigid. If only they could get in touch with the Digi Rangers.

The Rangers who were still racing towards Ernie's at this point, were for the moment unaware of what had just happened. Tai was just about to sugguest they order a big meal when they got to Ernies, but his wrist-watch comunicator went off. The group came to stop and they looked around.

"Are we clear?" Asked Tai

Matt shook his head. "Over there looks pretty good though."

The group nodded and ducked into an empty out of the way side road. Sora and Mimi glanced around before noddeing to Tai.

"Go ahead, Alpha." Tai whispered

"Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye!" The little robots voice came through, "Rangers, Zordon needs you at the command center. It's urgent!"

"We're on our way, Alpha." Replied Matt, the Rangers then teleported to the command center.

Inside the heart of the Rangers base of operations, Alpha 5, the little Robot companion to the ancient and wize Zordon and the Digi Rangers was running around trying to recalibate the computer's sensors which had gone haywire. Rather then disturb the robot the Rangers just went straight to Zordon.

"**Rangers, you must act swiftly! The planet is in grave danger.**" Zordon told them

"Danger from what?" asked Mimi

"**Centuries ago, an evil digimon named Myotismon ruled the both the digital and physical relms with an iron fist. He was on the verge of finishing his ultimate fighting digimon, twin digimon capble of enslaving the entire universe, when he was defeated by a group of Digi Rangers, like yourselves, who lured him into a hyperlock chamber. But now the chamber has been accidently uncovered you must return it to the ground before Myotismon is released.**"

"If he escapes, he'll finish downloading the data nessacry to complete the digimon!" Alpha added

"Don't worry Alpha," assured Izzy "We're on it now."

"Yeah," said Tai with a nod, "Let's go guys."

To be continued...


	2. Unleashed

Mighty Morphin' Digi Rangers:

The Movie

"Unleashed"

Author's Note: I'm not sure if there is a digimon called Lordevimon but it sounded good. So I invented it... he's the digimon counterpart of Lord Zedd

Mike walked back up to were the mysterious giant egg was and smirked at Kurt, who had fallen asleep. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sighed, yawning some. He hated being a nightwatch man, the pay was okay but not much else was.

Mike was about to sit back down when a strange red light began to glow in mid air, not far from the egg. Mike nudged Kurt, who simply grunted in his sleep.

"Kurt," he said, "Hey Kurt... take a look at this!"

Three human like figures and a strange bat like creature came through the portal. Kurt woke up lazily and turned, upon seeing the creatures he immediatly reached for his gun.

One of the male and the female figures were dressed all in black, with black masks covering the upper-part of their heads, each had a skull on the mask, and both were unnaturally tall and deathly pale, with impossibly long limbs. They were Dark Leomon, Demidevimon, Ladydevimon and Lordevimon

The male figure raised his hand and dark energy came out from it, both gaurds were caught up in the black energy and both fell to the ground.

Dead.

"At last..." Lordevimon said in a raspy voice "After 2000 years of searching you are finally within my grasp! And now... _let's crack this egg!_"

Once again Lordevimon raised his hand and attacked the egg, at first nothing seemed to happen but devided into three parts, the bottom, and two halves of the top. The two halves began opening.

"Eh," said Demidevimon with what could pass for a shrug, "I could do that... I just choose not to."

"Zip your lip!" snapped Dark Leomon

"It's _empty!_" Snarled Ladydevimon "You spent 2000 years looking for something we can't even make into an omlete!"

"Silence, Motormouth!" Roared Lordevimon, "Watch!"

A body began forming inside the egg, bits of information were coming together, deleting the egg and turning it into a humanoid form.

"Yeeessss!" hissed Dark Leomon in excitment

The figure was tall and pale, with blond hair. Appearntly male, he was dressed in a blue suit, with red batlike patterns on the shoulderpads beneath the vampiric style suit and a large black cape with a red inside. The figure let out a large roar, then cracked his neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The master of nightmares is back!" the figure said

Ladydevimon gave a excited shriek which sounded like "He's so handsome!" and Lordevimon snarled at her.

"Myotismon!" Said Lordevimon, "I am Lordevimon, it is a supreme honor to finally meet you!"

"How can I ever repay you?" Said Myotismon, pulling his cloak around him and bowing slightly, he then let go of his cloak and flung it behind him, rather dramatically.

"Do you recall the name Zordon of Eltar?" asked Lordevimon

Myotismon roared and along with his roar of outrage the lost souls of many victims escaped, their tortured screams echoed.

"I _think_ he's heard of him." Demidevimon managed to quip

"I want you to destroy Zordon, so my evil may once again reign supreme!"

Myotismon looked at Lordevimon and smiled, not beliving the stupidity of the supposedly evil digimon stood infront of him. He nodded and smiled once more.

"Oh, I will not only destroy Zordon... I will oblitarate his entire legacy. It will be as if Zordon of Eltar... _never exsisted!_"

"_Finally!_" said Ladydevimon glaring a look at Lordevimon, "A _real_ man."

Lordevimon simply ignored her.

"We'll leave you to weave your evil ways... let's go."

The four vanished back from whence they came and Myotismon still couldn't believe how naive this Lordevimon really was. Yes he would destroy Zordon and yes he would make it as if Zordon of Eltar never exsisted, but then it would be _himself_ that would rule. Not that leatherhead that he had just met.

Myotismon's train of thought was interupputed by a familar stink, it was strong and unbareable.

"What is the odius stench?" He thought to himself "Smells like... Teenagers!"

Myotismon looked around, and saw the two dead security gaurds on the ground. He knelt down and ingulfed them in his cloak.

The Rangers landed at the site were Zordon said the evil digimon Myotismon had been buried. It was the same construction site they had passed through earlier. The group glance around and Matt noticed the "Police Line, Do Not Cross" tape ontop of a large mound.

"Up there guys!" He said pointing towards it.

Tai nodded and the group clambered up to discover that it was indeed the chamber they were looking for, except it looked and smelled like a rotten egg. And it had been opened.

"Well _that _can't be good," mumbled Joe

"Man that stinks.." Said Tai, holding his nose.

"Hey!" A security gaurd said, "What are you kids doing here?"

"Uh... we're sorta looking for an evil digimon?" Offered Mimi

"An evil digimon huh?" The security gaurd said, "You kids go home... unless you want..."

The security gaurd began to change shape until he looked like a sterotype vampire. "To get hurt!"

The Ranger each took up a fighting stance, their faces deadly serious.

"That was _nasty_." Commented Sora

"Too kind!" The vampire said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the galatically feared, globally reviled, Universally despised... they call me Myotismon."

"Well pack your bags!" snapped Izzy, "'Coz we're sending you right back were you came from."

"Gee..." Said Myotismon, looming foward causing the Rangers to bend back a little. "A teenager with a big mouth... I guess somethings never change."

"You obviously don't know who your dealing with, pasty-face!" Said Mimi folding her arms.

Myotismon stamped his foot in a sarcastic manner.

"Really!" he said batting his eyelids and placing his hands on his sides

"Yeah!" Agreed Matt

"We're the _Digi-Rangers_." Tai added

"Woooeee!" Said Myotismon mockingly, "Where's my autograph book!"

He dissappeared and then reappeared on the otheside of the Police tape.

"So Zordon _still_ has a bunch of kids to do his dirty work..." Mused Myotismon laughing slightly, "Well... meet my kids!"

Myotismon raised his hands in the air, and with a bright flash and army of slimy, ghost like Soulmon appeared.

"From this moment on the world as you know it shall sease to exists! _Welcome to my **nightmare!**_**"** Myotismon turned into a group of bats and flew away mocking the Rangers with "Bye-bye _kiddies!_"

The Rangers were cornered between the Soulmon and a large drop. Not enough room to fight.

"What do we do?" asked Mimi,

"Looks like there's plenty of room down there." Joe said, glancing down the drop

Matt leapt forward and kicked one shouting "Go guys!", and the Rangers all jumped down. Matt punched one of the spooks, pulled his arm back and elbowed another, turned and ran jumping off the edge landing next to Tai.

"Let's take these beasts!" Matt exclaimed

"Spread out guys!" Ordered Tai

"Right!" the others corused (Author's note: que "Are you ready", playing in the background)

Tai grabbed a near by shovel and slammed into a soulmon's face, span around and brought the shovel down on top of another one.

"Welcome to _my_ nightmare!" snarled Tai

Tai brought the shovel into the chest of a third span round swooping low and then bringing it up into the face of a fourth with it.

Izzy ran away from the ones that were chasing him to find a place with more room to move as he ran he passed an old paint pot, turned around and kicked it square in a Soulmon's stomach.

"Ever play kick the can?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He then rushed towards it and rolled over it's back, grabbing it as he rolled then throwing it, sending it sailing into a second one. Then a third attacked him, knocking him over.

Sora too was running to an area for more manuverablity, but the soulmon was faster then her. It lauched itself at her and Sora ducked, the digimon sailed harmlessly over her. Sora turned and went to kick a second one, only to have it catch her foot and push her away. Sora was flipped backwards and landed on her hands, bringing her feet into another of the seemingly endless hoard of soulmon.

"That's gotta hurt." She thought mildly

Joe back flipped up to a Soulmon turned and kicked it straight in the face, turning her rushed past Mimi towards another target. Mimi had just split kicked two of the soulmon, but only one fell down... so she turned and fled.

Matt punched one of the ghost like digimon, then blocked a punch, then blocked a kick. He leapt backwards out of the way of a second kick, and leapt backwards once more to avoid a fourth attack. He jumped forward and suprised the digimon by bringing his foot to it's body and dragging towards the ground.

Izzy had rushed towards a dumpster truck and stood by it, watching one of the spooks rush towards him, when it got close enough he quipped "Lemme get the door!" and opened the door in the digimon's face. Joe flipped another one over making it land flat on it's back, he punched it square in the chest and frowned finding the creature was suddenly soft and slim like. He shrugged and smiled softly.

"You Ooze, you looze." He said to himself, before getting attacked from behind.

Mimi, who was still running from the soulmon approched a large bolder and put her right foot to it, forcing herself off the ground and flipping over the soulmon, landing behind it. As it turned she kicked it, knocking it over and feeling rather proud of herself until she saw five of them all heading towards her.

"See ya!" Mimi said hasitly and started backflipping away, so followed by Joe declaring:

"Right behind you Meems!"

The pair dashed past Matt and as they did all the Soulmon they had knocked down began getting back up. The Soulmon that Matt was fighting got lucky and hit him in the chin, causing him to make a hasity retreat.

While all this had been going on, Tai had somehow lost his shovel in the fighting and was finding himself being over bared by sheer numbers. They flung him back and he fell to the ground, scrambling to his feet. He was soon joined by Joe and Mimi, then Matt and Sora.

"Are you okay?" Asked a worried Sora

Tai offered her a weary grin and nodded.

At last they were joined by Izzy, who was literally thrown at them.

"Izzy!" They all called, and Mimi and Joe helped him to his feet.

The group began backing away from the sheer numbers, but they were quickly running out of ground.

"They've got us cornered!" Stated Sora in a panic

"There's too many of them!" agreed Joe

Tai nodded "Let's do it guys!"

"Right!" They agreed

"Let's DIGIVOLVE!" Tai shouted

"Garurumon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Palmon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Agumon!"

The morphing grid appeared around the six teens and their suits began to "digitize" around them, with the helmet appearing last. Tai's eyes dissapeared from view as the Helmet's black visor closed. The teens all took up fighting stances only to find the Soulmon had vanished.

"Where'd they go?" asked Sora

The group searched around but came up empty until...

"Heads up, guys!" Called Matt, he then pointed to the incomplete buidling. "Over there!"

"Careful guys..." Replied Tai, "It could be a trap."

The small group of heroes then head towards the building, but Mimi couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong...

To Be Continued...


	3. Lost Hope

Mighty Morphin' Digi Rangers: The Movie

"Lost Hope"

Zordon suddenly grew weiry, his eyes seemed tired and powerless. He looked down to his small robotic companion and sighed sadly. It was too late, he had been too late in warning the Digidestined. He had failed.

"Alpha..." Zordon said eventually, "My sensors tell me that the Rangers were too late. Myotismon is on his way _here_."

"Don't worry, Zordon!" Alpha said cheerfully, "Nobody but Digidestined can get in here!"

The large metal doors began to quivery and shake, followed by a earthshaking thud-thud-thud. Soon all was silent again and Alpha 5 gave a rather satisfied nod. He was soon however gravely worried and if his electronic sensors could show that, they would have shown he was terrified. Small eeking sounds could be heard as little black bats squeesed there way through the door. These were, of course... no ordinary bats.

"Well..." said Alpha with a robotic kind of 'gulp', "_almost_ nobody..."

The Bats fluttered together creating a human shape, they then became a black... liquid like substance... which in turn became more solid, until Myotismon stood glaring down at the robot.

"Hmmm." The vampiric digimon said with an evil grin, "Impressive, I guess if you invest your money well over the centuries... you can buy something pretty nice."

"Hyah!" squeeked Alpha 5 "chopping" Myotismon in the stomach, causing the digimon to look down at him, and burp. He then placed his hand on top of Alpha's Sensor unit and sent a currant through the little droid, sending him spinning out of control screeching "Aye, aye, aye!" as he went.

"You haven't changed, Myotismon. Your still picking on creatures smaller then yourself!" Declared Zordon angrly, and although he couldn't tell Myotismon rolled his eyes.

"Silence, ten minutes out of the chamber and I'm already listening to one of your lectures." Snapped Myotismon, "You shoved me into your stuffy-little hyper-lock chamber and threw me away like yesterday's trash! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE NOTHING BUT DATA It's _boring._ But now... now, I've come for my vengeance."

Myostismon started frying equipment left, right and center. Destroying all he could destroy, draining Zordon of the energy that kept him alive... with a groan of defeat Zordon dissapeared from view.

The footsteps of the six young Rangers could be heard very clearly in the dark, incomplete parking area of the soon to be office blocks. Joe jumped round a corner and took up a fighting stance, only to find nothing there. Despite how grave the sitution was he couldn't help but smirk.

"This place gives me the creeps." said Izzy, frowning. "I can't see a thing."

"Yeah," Agreed Tai, he then turned to Sora, "We need some light."

"Activating Power Beam!" Sora called out and a large torch appeared out of nowhere attached to her right arm, she began gliding the bright yellow light around the dark, ghostly car park and the Rangers pressed on.

Occasionly Matt could hear the mocking laughs of the Soulmon and frowned, he could actually feel the evil little spooks watching him. He just didn't have a clue were they where. As if reading his mind, Tai said.

"They gotta be around here somewhere, hang on." He then called out, "Activating Power Scanner!"

"Watcha got bro?" Asked Matt

"Sorry guys," Tai said giving a slight shake of his head, "I don't know what kind of data these creeps are made of, but I can't lock 'um down."

The group continued until Tai called out and pointed,

"Over there! Let's Power up!"

The group nodded and their suits energized for extra power, out of nowhere dozens of the haunting digimon rushed at them and the six teens rushed to meet them.

Mimi ran over to one and brought her knee up, smashing into the digimon with it, repeatedly.

"You guys make me sick!" She exclaimed angrly "Sick! Sick!"

The Digimon flew up then crashed back down to the ground, it struggled trying to get up once more and fell back to the floor. A loud crashing sound was heard as Matt was sent flying through a wall but because he was in Ranger form, it didn't really hurt.

He jumped up and took on a fighting pose finding himself surrounded by five of the creatures, he span round and delieverd a kick to one, then a punch to the gut to a second one. He was caught off by a third and was knocked to the ground. A fourth charged at him, but Matt kicked it away.

"Back off!" He yelled jumping to his feet, finding more had joined the five he looked around and then leapt onto a higher floor of the construction site.

"Later, dudes!" Matt exclaimed and jumped onto a higher platform, one of the soulmon tried sneaking up on him but Matt turned and grabbed it. Matt threw the digimon off the edge and it felt to the ground hitting grated flooring with a satisfying squealch, as bits of the slimey spooky digimon dripped off the grate.

Tai dodged one of his attackers spinning around it then slamming the spooky digimon in the back, sending it directly towards Sora. Sora then punched the digimon, once, twice and then kicked it sending it flying towards a gurder. The Soulmon hit the gurder and with a loud _squelch, _but bits of it kept on flying regardless.

"It's gonna be one messy night..." Mused Sora

Joe and Izzy jumped down to a lower floor on the construction site, towards three of the creatures. Joe punched one as Izzy proformed a split kick. Joe then leapt up and kicked the one he was fighting to the ground. He turned to Izzy who had taken down the two he was fighting.

"Izzy behind you!" Shouted Joe as one of the Soulmon lunged at him from behind. Izzy dropped allowing Joe to fly over him.

"Goin' air born!" Shouted Joe as he sailed over Izzy and kicked the Soulmon which dropped to the floor, then slowly got back up.

"Man..." said Joe, "These guys don't know when to quit!"

"Double Wammy?" offered Izzy, causing Joe to smirk under his mask

"Your on!"

The two charged at the dazed digimon and slammed their feet into it's head causing it to explode into slime.

Sora punched once, twice, three times but was then caught off gaurd and sent flying backwards, hitting a wall and falling to her hands and knees. She saw the one she had been fighting had gained reinforcements... and her team wouldn't get there in time.

"Hang on Sora!" Shouted Tai, "Stay down... Pepperbreath attack!"

Tai ran towards the Soulmon his Power sword stretched out infront of him, several fireballs shooting from it, knocking the ten soulmon down. "Strike!"

"You okay, Sora?" Asked Tai, the concern on his voice obvious.

"These undead creeps are tough!" She replied as Tai helped her to her feet, and the soulmon once again got to there feet.

"Let's finish these spooky paracites!" Said Joe as he landed next to Tai.

"Couldn't agree more!" Added Izzy landing next to Sora.

"Don't forget about us!" Said Mimi as she and Matt joined them

"Alright!" shouted Tai, "Blade-blasters..."

"Ready!" everyone but Matt shouted "Aim, fire!"

Five rays of intense digital energy shot out at the soulmon once more causing them to fall down, this time into a pile on top of each other.

"Matt, your up!" Ordered Tai,

"You got it, boss-man." Replied Matt, "I'd like you guys to meet Gabu!"

Matt's sword, which had the head of a Gabumon on the hilt appeared and Matt looked up, saw a skip hanging above the Soulmon, took aim and threw it. The blade span towards the chain suspending the skip and a satisying _kink_ of metal snapping was heard, followed by the even sweeter sound of ten soulmon getting squashed.

"Yeah!" called the Rangers at once.

"Alright guys let's..." Tai began, until he noticed something odd... he felt weaker, his powers were fading and so was his costume. He looked down at his hands and watched the Red Ranger suit vanish.

"What's going on..?" Asked Mimi, paniced

"Alpha... Zordon?" Whispered Joe into his communicator.

"This is too weird..." Said Mimi

Tai nodded, "We can't seem to teleport either, we best hurry and get back."

"Yeah..." Said Sora softly "Something's really wrong."

To be continued...


	4. No Return

Mighty Morphin' Digi Rangers: The Movie

"No Return"

It was over. The Digidestined had fought their final battle and lost.

The Rangers stood in the command center, trying to take in the devistation that surrounded them, virtually nothing was left in tact. Tai needed to say something to his team, his friends, but the words wouldn't come. Joe and Izzy were desperatly trying to repair some of the consoles, keeping their minds occupied so they wouldn't have to think of the situation they were in. Matt and Mimi were comforting each other, Mimi resting against his chest as Matt looked around trying to find the words to say, and failing... just like Tai. And Sora... Sora was kneeling by the time-field, crying. Slowly Tai walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned and looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot. Neither of them said a word.

"What's happened to Zordon..?" Matt said eventually,

"His time warp's beginning to fail..." Said Joe "He's gone into a coma... to reserve his strength but..."

Joe didn't finish the sentence, he didn't have to... once the time warp failed Zordon's strength reserves wouldn't last long and then... then the Digi Rangers would truely be no more.

"Rangers..." a faint metallic voice called and all eyes followed it to it's source, a pile of rubble with a small robotic hand poking out. Tai and Matt began moving the scrap to reveal a very beaten but fully functional Alpha 5.

Izzy, Mimi and Joe joined Tai and Matt.

"Alpha, are you okay?" Asked Izzy

"I'll be fine..." Alpha replied, brushing off the question, "There may be a power that can save Zordon. It's in a distant part of the Digital World called Phadeos, it's very dangerous... all who have tried for it have failed."

"We have to try, Alpha..." Replied Tai

"We should have enough power to get you there... but unless I take the time warp offline, they'll be none left to bring you back."

"So how _do_ we get back?" Asked Matt

The answer came from Sora.

"We have to hope the power's there... Zordon's life is depending on it. If he dies it'd be like loosing my father..."

Tai looked to the others, he didn't say anything because they already knew what he was asking. They couldn't rely on their powers, they were heading on a wild goose chase to a forgotten part of the Digital World and there was a chance none of them would make it back alive. But they weren't going to back down, and the look that Tai saw in each of his friends eyes told him that. Tai felt the same way, his family was counting on him... even if they didn't know it.

Tai turned back to Alpha and nodded.

"Do it," He said, then addressing his friends, "We may not have our powers... but we're still the _Digidestined_."

In a beam of light the Rangers vanished, and everything in the command center went black.

"Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye... hold on, Zordon!"

Ladydevimon watched as the six colourful beams of light shot up out of the earth and dissapeared through the digital gate. Clenching her fist she turned around to her "beloved husband".

"The Digidestined are going after the great power!" She screached, Lordevimon raised a hand to his forehead sighing. Sometimes he couldn't even remember why he had married that feeble-minded womon. (Author's note: Spelling mistake on perpose)

Squeaking was heard in the throne room of the moon palace as bats began to fill the room, grouping together in a human form. Myotisemon was back... and the devimon couple were not happy.

"Lucy, I'm home." Said Myotismon with an evil sneer.

"You pasty-faced flying rodent!" Screeched Ladydevimon "The Rangers are going after the great power!"

She turned to Lordevimon.

"I thought you said this guy was 'The Master of Disaster'! He's nothing about a slimey flying leac-!"

Ladydevimon's insult was cut short, causing praise from Lordevimon. Myotismon began walking towards the center of the room, raising his hand to his chin thoughtfully. He looked around at the other digimon and sighed shaking his head.

"Your feebleness is staggering, you _obviously_ need a vacation..." He said calmly, "I think circumstances force us to choose a new leader... and I electe... myself!"

Laughing manically, Myotismon walked over to Lordevimon's throne and sat down.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" Roared Lordevimon, launching an attack at the vamperic "mon", Myostiemon twisted and stretched, fists clenched.

"Oh! Ah! Ahhh...hahahaha stop it, it tickles!" He said in a smooth voice, his tone turned darker as he continued. "My turn."

In a flash of light, Lordevimon and Ladydevimon were trapped, frozen into stone.

"Now you two have a choice," Myotisemon continued, glaring at Darkleomon and Demidevimon "You can either serve me, or join your "oh-so-wonderful leaders", what will it be?"

Darkleomon knelt and looked up to Myostiemon,

"I shall serve you now, my master." He offered

"Yeah! What he said!" Demidevimon hastily agreed

"Now what are we going to do about the Digi Rangers, oh evil one?" Enquired Darkleomon

"Ah yes..." Pondered Myotismon, "The Digi Rangers..."

Myotismon began pouring all his energy into his fist, he had under estimated the power of the Rangers once, and he wasn't going to do so again. Lighting shot from his hand and turned into a group of black birdlike digimon. Darkleomon knew what they were, savage efficent killers, only the most powerful digimon could command them, and since the Rangers were having to replenish their energy, it ment they were powerless... this was going to be over kill.

"Now my Ravenmon Warriors, you go to Phadeos.. you will find the Digi Rangers and you will _rip_ _them apart!_" Order Myotismon "As for us... I have some data I need to finish downloading..."

The Rangers landed in a desolate area of the Digiworld, the sky was incomplete in places, flickering on and off, revealing a green grid against an infant blackness. The ground was covered in jaggered grey rocks. Behind the Rangers was a vast, murky ocean straight ahead of them was a sheer, unclimable cliff face which left them with the choice of walking along the "beach", but in which direction. Tai realised Sora had wondered off and was about to tell the others when she called out:

"Guys, look at this!"

The rest of the Rangers all rushed to her, and found her kneeling beside a skeleton of a departed Digimon... that bothered Izzy, after all Digimon weren't supposed to leave skeletons they were supposed to become data and get reborn or be deleted after they died... his theroy was that this part of the Digiworld was malfunctioning.

"Looks like _somebody_ had a bad day," Said Mimi lightly

"What is it?" Asked Matt,

"I think the question should be, What was it?" Replied Joe

"Let's hope it's not the welcoming commity..." Sora answered in a soft voice

For awhile they just stood, staring at the creature.

"All right guys," Said Tai, "We've got a lot of ground to cover... we best get moving."

Myotismon had run into a snag, all the computer terminals he needed to set up completing his two ultimate weapons were in place but there was something he hadn't thought of... with his Ravenmon destroying the Digi Rangers and his soulmon defeated he had no one to opperate them.

"Taking over the world is one thing," Said Myotismon rubbing his chin, "Finding good help to run it for you... that's the killer."

"Would you like me to make afew calls?" Asked Demidevimon eargerly

Myotismon grinned, and clicked his fingers. "No need, I'm going to recruite the parents of Angel Grove!"

"N-n-no offence, my lord," Dark Leomon growled, "but they might find you a little disgusting."

Myostismon was about to punish Dark Leomon for insulting him when Demidevimon burped, he looked at the little mon and sighed.

"We'll I suppose you _are_ the experts on that!" He then grabbed Demidevimon and began squeesing him,

"You forget, I'm a _master_ of disguise!" He then threw Demidevimon away, who said in a shakey voice,

"How could I forget, I never knew!"

"I'll turn them into zombies and order them to finish the coding for my ultimate digimon!" Myotismon explained,

"How will you do that?" Asked Dark Leomon, remembering a time when Lordevimon tried a similar plan.

"By showing them the wonders of being wicked! With a little help from 'Ivan's Ooze'!" Said Myotismon proudly as he changed into a not very convincing human "magician"

"Ivan Ooze?" Whispered Demidevimon, "That's the best you could come up with?"

"What did you say?" Snapped Myotismon, Demidevimon shook his head quickly,

"N-n-nothing! Just that's a brilliant plan!" The small mon replied shaking

The vamperic digimon grinned then irrupted into an evil laugh, with Dark Leomon and demidevimon soon joining in.

"SILENCE!" Myotismon ordered, "Get back to work!"

The Digidestined moved carefully along the rocky shore, the force of the waves meeting the strength of the shoreline, resulting in showers of water every so often. Mimi stopped walking, causing Matt to bump into her, she was gazing across the ocean as if the seemingly endless waters held the answers to all of her questions.

"Hey..." Whispered Matt, "You okay?"

Mimi nodded,

"Yeah... I'm just thinkin' about everything we've been through together..." Mimi explained

"Everything Zordon's done for me, for all of us." Replied Matt, "He'll make it, this isn't the end for us."

Mimi nodded then looked to the others who were waiting for them,

"Poor Sora... she's taken this harder then the rest of us," Mimi said softly, "We best hurry..."

Matt turned around then eyes wide dived on Mimi.

"Get down!" He yelped pushing her to the floor as something large, black and feathered shot over their heads.

"Whoa! What the heck was _that_?"

The large bird was joined by a dozen more, and they were out for blood. Tai had to back flip out of the way of one, whilst Izzy ducked under another. Joe was trying to run away from the one chasing him put it was gaining fast, also he was about to hit a cliff face, instead he jumped up pushing his feet against the wall and leaping over the bird-like digimon, which crashed head first into the cliff face.

"You know the funny thing about Morphin'?" asked Joe in a suprsingly calm voice

"What's that?" replied Izzy

"You don't apprciate it until you can't do it anymor..." Joe's reply was cut short as he was pounced by the bird-like-mon. The Rangers were barely holding their own... on the defence rather then the offence and quickly loosing ground.

"SORA WATCH OUT!" Shouted Tai, but it was too late. Sora had been lifted up and was slowly being carried away by one of the creatures.

"They're too strong!" shouted Mimi

"We need our powers!" Exclaimed Izzy

"Lemme go, big-bird!" Cried Sora, it was hopeless, Sora tried not to think of what fate was instore for her as she struggled, looking down helpless and watching her friends slowly getting beaten by a far more powerful enemy then they could handle right now.

Then, Sora had to look twice as she saw a hooded person on a cliff top leap down and start fighting the evil digimon. The person removed the cloak and revealed a tall, thin man dressed in beige. He was carrying a staff and making short work of the bird-like-mon. The man smashed the staff down onto the face of one, the swung round low knocking another of it's feet. He split the staff down the middle and the digimon began shrieking in agony, though the Rangers could hear nothing. The digimon staggered around holding their ears before flying off.

The person reconnected the staff into one, and turned to the Rangers, he had short brown hair And Izzy thought he was dressed somewhat like a Jedi from Star Wars. The man glared at them angrily

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked them,

"We were told a great power is here, is it true?" Replied Joe

Genai's expression became grave and he nodded.

"Yes, the ground is littered for those who have tried for it and _failed_," He said turning away

Before anyone knew what was happen, Genai had spun back round and brought his staff under Tai's legs causing the Red Ranger to fall to the ground and land on his back, with Genai holding the staff to his chest.

"Leave here Rangers," Said Genai sadly, "Before it's too late..."

"Look we don't want any trouble..." Sora began, "Our leader Zordon got attacked by..."

Genia looked up in shock,

"Zordon? Did you say Zordon?"

The Rangers nodded, and Genai frowned

"Zordon is an old friend of mine, what happened to him?"

"He's attacked by an evil digimon named Myotismon," Replied Matt

"Myotismon is _free?_" Genai let Tai up and began walking away from the Rangers, "We must hurry or both worlds are doomed. Follow me!"

To Be Continued...


	5. Dark Times

Author's Note: Many apologies for such a large gap between updating, my life has been through the wringer lately but MMDR and MMDR the Movie I intend to see through to the end. (So I can start on Digi Rangers Digital Thunder) And now the next chapter of Digi Rangers the Movie!

Mighty Morphin' Digi Rangers: The Movie

"Dark Times"

Myotismon disguised as "Ivan Ooze the Magician" had infiltrated the fund raiser event that was taking place in Angel Grove park and had created dozens of boxes filled with ooze, he had managed to gather the attention of many children but it still wasn't enough clearing his voice he put on his best 'human' voice.

"Guys and girls, girls and guys, gather round and feast your eyes!" He said in a loud showman-type voice, "I guarantee you just can't loose when you've got your own supply of Ivan's Ooze."

One child a girl stuck her hand up,

"What are we supposed to do with it?" She asked

"Show it to your family, show it to your friends... when you've got your Ooze, the fun never ends!"

Another child, a boy wearing a baseball cap, had already grabbed a jar and opened it... dangling some of the ooze of his finger.

"This is kinda gross..." He said frowning,

"You may have heard the phrase that looks can be deceiving, I'm sure that once you've tried it... you all will be believing!" "Ivan's" showmanship continued "And did I mention... it's free?"

"I'll take some!" someone shouted, soon the entire crowd was in an uproar and each eventually held a jar in his or her hand. T.K and Kari who had been present too had jars but they just looked at each other. Since they had got it for free... they might as well keep it.

"Take it home in boxes... take it home in cases, if your parents try to stop you... just throw it in their faces!"

The Rangers had been traveling for what seemed like hours, as they walked Genai said nothing, a look of grim determination on his features. Joe spoke up,

"Where are you taking us Genai?" He asked as the climbed over some large boulders, not facing back to address the blue ranger Genai replied,

"You'll know soon enough."

Tai frowned, however soon it was, it wasn't 'soon enough'. They needed to move faster, no one knew how much time Zordon had left. Still they had to trust the mysterious stranger called Genai, they had no other option and Tai was sure he didn't need the Rangers acting like kids and saying "Are we there yet," every five minutes and so The powerless Digi Rangers pressed on.

They crossed the rocky cliff faces near the ocean, passed through a scorching dry desert and climbed up a cliff face before Genai stopped them.

"Prodigious!" Said Izzy, staring at his surroundings,

"What is the place?" Joe asked

"These are the sacred ruins of the Ninjetti Temple," He stated, referring to the pillars and debris that surrounded the remains of a burnt out fire. "There; beyond the Jungle, is the monolith... inside lies the Ultimate Power. The monolith is heavily guarded against intruders... _no one_ has ever survived an attempt to reach it before."

"Then... how can we?" Sora questioned with worry, Genai grinned

"Zordon picked out you kids, that guy knows his stuff!"

The Digi Rangers smiled at that, but in truth they had all been thinking the same thing, they were just kids from Japan and if the warriors of the universe hadn't reached it...

"Can you help us?" Asked Tai

Genai thought about this then looked at him,

"We will call upon the sacred Digimon spirits for help..."

Hiroaki had just arrived home when the first thing he noticed was the awful smell... what had his son brought home now?

"T.K!" He called out, yet there was no reply from his son, instead he just followed the source of the smell to the kitchen where he saw a bottle of purple... something, unscrewing the lid he sniffed it and nearly threw up, what the hell was this stuff? He then dug his fingers into the purple... liquid(?) and felt a strange sensation run through him, then all of a sudden a searing pain as if lightning was coursing through his body. His eyes glowed purple for a moment then all free-will left them. He had to report to his master.

Back in the Digiworld Genai had once more got a fire going in the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti temple, he had order the Rangers to stand round it in a semi-circle.

"Close your eyes and look deep inside yourself, digidestined," Genai order, "I always feel so cheesy saying things like that." He added.

The Rangers did as they were told, closing their eyes. While Genai reached into his robe and pulled out a packet filled with some kind of dust, he blew the dust into the fire, causing to grow brighter and more fierce, when it had died down once more, the Rangers found themselves in strange new uniforms... like that of a Ninja. Each of the Digidestined pulled down their masks as Genai addressed them one by one.

"Sora you are Garudamon, filled with the power of love. Matt, powerful and loyal you are the mighty WereGarurmon. Joe you are the reliable Zudomon. Agile Mimi; light as a petal, you are Lillymon. Izzy... Hey why so glum?"

"My digimon looks like a dung beetle..." Izzy sulked

"That is MegaKabuterimon, and besides don'tcha know how strong Dung beetles are?"

Izzy laughed a little, that was true enough.

"And you Taichi are MetalGreymon, a truly courageous leader."

Genai wandered away from them then turned to faces them, addressing them with a serious and sorrow filled face.

"You are now ready but..." Genai paused, "You kids gotta do this by yourself."

"You're not coming with us, Genai?" Sora asked pleadingly

"Sorry, no can do... I take one step beyond this temple and I'd age as rapidly as Zordon is now, trust yourselves, you can do it. And if you can't trust yourselves, trust your sacred Digimon and each other. Good luck Rangers."

Back in Angel Grove something was very wrong, Kari watched worriedly as the news reporter continued.

" _- and the number of missing parents is continuing to grow. The police are no longer treating this as a missing person in case and it has been stated that something far more sinister is going on, but if that's the case, then the question must be asked: Where are the Digi Rangers?"_

Kari flicked the T.V off and got up to answer the door, whoever was there was slamming against it hard, as if angry or upset.When she opened the door she found a very panic stricken T.K gasping for breath.

"Kari! Kari! It's got our parents... whatever it is, it's got our parents!" He said in between breaths.

"My parents?!" Kari gasped, "Where are they?"

T.K lead Kari to the factory he had followed his father too, after he had seen him among the mass of brainwashed citizens.

The parents were all sat in row after row at computers, typing franticly away with soulless eyes. T.K and Kari ducked in and out avoiding the monstrous dark leomon's line of sight until they reached Kari's parents.

"Mom? Dad? Hey... what are you doing? These are the bad guys!" Kari whispered,

"Mr Kamiya? Mrs Kamiya? Say something!" T.K hissed in urgency.

"Hey you!" Snarled Dark Leomon and the two teens ducked out of sight as he pointed... right past them to someone who had stopped typing. "Get back to work!"

"Yeah!" Sneered Demidevimon, "Put your weak back into it!"

"He's typing you moron, not doing hard labor!"

T.K and Kari hid out of the way, watching as Myotismon's Revanmon foot soldier's returned, swooping in low and gliding above the surface before finally landing. The bird's then hopped and twitched, jumping towards their master who seemed surprised but not in the least disappointed to find his minions back so soon.

"Well my loyal servants, all went well I trust?" He asked, eager to hear the good news,

"It couldn't of gone better!" Replied the flock leader before mumbling "'Till one of them off a mountain went into a raging river..."

"So the Digi Rangers are no more, excellent!" Exclaimed Myotismon,

"Well... we're about to destroy them..." The flock leader started,

"What you didn't kill them!?" Roared the vampire-digimon,

"But-but-but Master! There was this monster and he had these huge sticks, he kept twirling them around!"

"Sticks?" This caught Myotismon's attention, was it him? Could it be...? "Did these sticks make a whistling sound?"

The Revanmon looked at each other as they pondered it, some of the ones at the back of the group whispered amongst themselves.

"It was more like nails on a chalkboard," the Leader said eventually

"Genai! That loathsome, crazy, Yoda-like meddler! If he leads them to the great power all will be ruined! My ultimate digimon must be finished by sundown!"

"What about the Digi Rangers master? Want us to take another whack at it?" The Flock leader asked, Myotismon just snarled, then turned around.

"Crimson WING!" He shouted using one of his attacks, in the blink of an eye the Revanmon were no more, their data returned to the computers adding to Myotismon's weapons bringing them that much closer to completion.

T.K and Kari looked at each other, clutching each other's hands nervously. Their parents were under an evil spell and Tai, Matt and their friends had vanished and the Digi Rangers were no shows.

T.K gently pulled on Kari's arm, they needed help in order to free the parents of Angel Grove and T.K had an idea, he just hopped it would work. Swiftly and soundlessly the pair left both silently promising to come and free everyone from evil's control.

The Digi Rangers stood at the edge of the mystical ruins were they had gotten their powers, before leaving Genai had given them one last message, they couldn't leave this temple until it was "time", he only said that they'd know in their hearts and leaving to soon could spell disaster. The sun was just beginning to go down now and Tai felt warm, confident courage and hope renewed, he turned to the others who all nodded, they could feel it too.

"It's time," He whispered and the six Digi Rangers made their way down towards the forest, heading towards the ancient monolith in the distance, the path was sure to be dangerous but the world, no the galaxy was depending on them.

They had to succeed.

To be continued.


End file.
